Carlina
De Zilveren Distel is een toeristische gids die alle culturele troeven die Libertas te bieden heeft zo goed mogelijk probeert uit te spelen. De gids is een creatie van het Ministerie van Cultuur & Erfgoed, vroeger het Ministerie van Kunst en Cultuur en omvat zowat alles wat er in Libertas te doen valt; van feestdagen tot parken en de beste horecazaken. Aangezien de Zilveren gids enig is in z'n soort is de publiciteit erin een echte 'must' voor iedere zaak of openbare plaats. Het is tevens de eerste gids waarin Libertas in al zijn facetten wordt besproken. De opgenomen artikelen worden beloond met een aantal distels, van 1 (slecht) tot 5 (schitterend). De gids wordt bij Uitgeverij Esdoorntje uitgegeven en gedrukt bij Drukkerij Neyt. Natuur en park Yosemite Garden De Yosemite Garden, genoemd naar het nationaal park Yosemite in Californië (Verenigde Staten), is een tuin in de gemeente Maple Hills. De Sequoiadendron dimitriens-bomen lokken jaarlijks talrijke bezoekers naar Maple Hills. Deze bomen (een kleinere versie van de beroemde Sequoiadendron giganteum of Giant Sequoia) zijn enkel hier en in het California Pine Forest te bewonderen. Om deze zeldzame bomen te beschermen voor het nageslacht, werd dit bos opgenomen in de lijst van de natuurreservaten. Ook de California Ground Squirrel trekt heel wat nieuwsgierige bezoekers aan. Deze soort komt in verschillende grote groepen voor. Soms springen de eekhoorns als op commando allemaal tegelijk door de bomen en struiken van Maple Hills, op weg naar het California Pine Forest. In 2005 werd hier ook voor het eerst de zilverdistel aangetroffen. Sindsdien is dit een vaak voorkomende plant geworden. Tijdens de bloei vormen de bloemen een mooi wit gekleurd veld, achter in de tuin. Elk jaar vindt er op dit sneeuwtapijt een schilderwedstrijd plaats. Een zeer zeldzaam, prachtig en heel fijn bloempje, de allium haematochiton, zette echter het park eerst écht op de wereldkaart. Vindplaatsen van deze bloemsoort in Libertas : * het zuidelijkste deel van de Yosemite Garden * het Nobelbos in de Vredeswijk * de Elyzeese velden De Yosemite Garden is één van de best onderhouden parken in Libertas. Ondanks deze buitengewone status heeft het park meer weg van een natuurlijke tuin. Park van Civitas Libertas Dit park, ontworpen door Alejandro Libertanos, werd in 1898 aangelegd en ligt centraal in de gemeente Civitas Libertas. Het is een rustig gelegen, groot park, waar vooral de oudere generaties dagelijkse komen wandelen. Er is niet zo veel te doen, maar naarmate de bevolking van Civitas Libertas groeit en het aantal jongeren stijgt, zal het park uitgebreid worden. Er zijn nu reeds een paar grasveldjes, houten bankjes en een klein kreupelbos. Maar wat het park echt bijzonder maakt, zijn de exotische boomsoorten die waarschijnlijk hierheen werden gebracht door Franse kolonisten die ze later in Frankrijk hadden willen doorverkopen. Het is niet bekend waarom deze boomsoorten uiteindelijk toch op het eiland bleven. Misschien is de reden te zoeken bij de Fransen die de Slag bij Wikistad (onderdeel van de Libertaanse Onafhankelijkheidsoorlog) verloren hadden, geen uitweg meer zagen tussen de woeste opstandelingen en zich in allerijl terugtrokken. Op verzoek van burgemeester Ruben eq. Geleyns werd het majestueuze Monument der Koningen hier op 27 mei 2007 opgericht. Het monument toont de elf Libertaanse koningen met getrokken zwaard, naar één punt wijzend en staat symbool voor de vrijheidsstrijd. Silva de Arta left|150px|thumb|enkele beuken... Het Silva de Arta is een klein stuk bos in de Kunstwijk in Wikistad. Het is een van de rustigste plekken in de stad. In het bos komen veel diersoorten, vreemde boomsoorten en kunstzinnige naturisten voor. Deze naturisten hebben al veel gedaan voor het nabije MuMoKu-kunstmuseum. Veel kunstwerken van hen bevinden zich in dat museum, waaronder het beroemde houten beeld van David dat gemaakt is door Naturangelo Buonarotti. Dankzij het jaarlijkse 'boomfestival' (ook wel Pommival) heeft het bos bekendheid gekregen door heel Libertas. Ieder jaar moet de aangewezen persoon een boom in het bos zo mooi mogelijk opknappen. Het festival van 2007, dat dit jaar op 6 mei viel, liep uit op een mislukking. De oorzaak is onbekend en wordt nog onderzocht door de Politie van Libertas. Ook staan er enkele bankjes waar rustig gefilosofeerd kan worden over kunst. Monument De winterkoninghal right|250px|thumb|De [[winterkoninghal in ... de winter]] De Winterkoninghal is het hoofdgebouw van de Libertaanse Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad-campus. Het is gelegen in de Oude Wijk, centraal in de Eerste Campus. In 1758 begon koning Alexander II De Wijze de bouw van een universiteit in de Oude Wijk. Deze constructie van hout en natuursteen stond op de plek waar nu de oostvleugel van de Winterkoninghal ligt. Een jaar na de afwerking van de bouw, in 1762, brandde het gebouw af. De nieuwe koning Rob Lievertas V liet een nieuw optrekken, in gelijkaardige stijl. Ook dat brandde af, en dat al in 1770. De grond heeft toen juist 30 jaar braak gelegen. Het was een waar bos geworden en de toen regerende koning Martinus liet enkele woningen bouwen aan de rand ervan. Deze gebouwen staan nog steeds aan de rand van de Eerste Campus en staan nu bekend onder de naam Ratorienstraat. Het terrein is in deze periode in alle ere hersteld en bloeide helemaal op. Dimitrius de Oudere bleek nog veel meer in onderwijs geïnteresseerd te zijn dan al zijn voorgangers samen en maakte hier dan ook zijn werk van. Al in 1824 begon hij de bouw van een totaal nieuw gebouw, geïnspireerd op de moderne Amerikaanse architectuur. De Winterkoningshal is dan ook een juweeltje van Jeffersonian architectuur en trok in die tijd al veel kijklustigen. In 1839 was het hele complex afgewerkt. Er was de nieuwe Winterkoningshal, die centraal op de Eerste Campus stond. De Ratorienstraat aan de westzijde werd gerestaureerd en aan de twee zuidelijke hoeken waren Jeffersonian gebouwtjes gebouwd. Het westelijke diende als opslagkamer en de andere was het inschrijvingskantoor. Nu is dat een toeristische kiosk. In 1947 werd de Winterkoninghal gerenoveerd, en in 1949 de andere gebouwen op de campus. left|250px|thumb|vooraanzicht op de [[winterkoninghal]] Zowel de eerste als de tweede constructie was naar de regerende koning genoemd. De Alexander II-hal werd door het volk ook wel eens de kaban genoemd, vanwege de vorm en de Alpen-materialen. Met de Rob V-hal of Rob V-school werd minder gespot. Hier en daar verschijnen er wel eens bijnamen als Brandschool, de Askaban of Kopieerschool in de plaatselijke pers. De nieuwe campus van Dimitrius de Oudere viel erg in de smaak bij het volk. De keuze van de naam die de koning gemaakt had was voor hen wel minder duidelijk. De Winterkoninghal verwees volgens volkslegenden naar een winterkoningkje dat op de rechterschouder van de koning neerstreek bij het maken van de bouwplannen. Een ander verhaal zegt dat er de nacht van de inhuldiging honderden winterkoninkjes op de koepel kwamen zitten. Beide verhalen zeggen dat de winterkoninkjes door de koning als een voorteken werden gezien. Recenter onderzoek veronderstelt dat geen van bovenstaande legenden correct is. Zo zeggen onderzoekers dat het misschien naar een heer Winterkooninck genoemd zou zijn. Duidelijkheid is hier niet over. Station Oude Wijk Het station van de oude wijk is een van de stations van de spoorweg van Wikistad, gelegen in de Oude Wijk. Sinds 11 mei 2007 is dit ook het eindstation van de Metrolijn naar de Luchthaven. Het station was het eerste in Libertas om geopend te worden. De eerste treinverbinding ging naar de Vervoerswijk. Het stationsgebouw dat daar stond werd in 1956 afgebroken, en toen vervangen door een nieuw station. Het gebouw is het mooiste dat op Libertas te vinden is, en is door de Nationale Monumentendienst uitgeroepen tot beschermd monument. Het stationsgebouw werd in de zomer van 2007 gerenoveerd. Hierbij vindt ook een uitbreiding van het aantal sporen plaats, in het kader van de viersporigheid. Het station is een van de eersten die hierop voorbereid worden. Naamsput De Naamsput is een oude waterput in het Romeins Park, in de Oude Wijk. Door de Nationale Monumentendienst werd het uitgeroepen tot Libertaans monument. In een van de gebouwtjes aan de rand van het park is er een klein binnentuintje. Daar vinden we de Naamsput, met daarop de volgende inscriptie: :Regibus Libertatis Dit betekent: voor de koningen van de vrijheid, en is waarschijnlijk de oorsprong van de naam van het land. Men vermoedt dat men Libertas afgeleid heeft van het vrijheid op deze put. Het monument wordt beheerd door de Nationale Monumentendienst. Categorie:Boek Categorie:Cultuur